The present invention relates to an apparatus for the successive welding of C-shaped, pre-bent, interlinked chain links formed into a chain. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus comprising welding electrodes, a saddle to support a chain link being welded, guides arranged at both sides of the saddle in an inclined orientation for the incoming and outgoing chain links as well as two clinching members, or clinchers, which are positioned against the curved portions of the chain link being welded.
German Auslegeschrift No. 2,347,768 discloses an apparatus of the above-mentioned type in which the chain to be welded is led along guides in such a manner that the individual chain links each assume a position which is inclined by 45.degree. with respect to the plane of the guide. The saddle is provided with a vise-like device with which the chain link to be welded, which enters at an angle of 45.degree. with respect to the horizontal plane, is placed in an upright position so that the clinchers and the electrodes can be attached. The welding process then takes place in the usual manner. In this prior art device, the turning process for the link being welded is effected by a device which is located directly at the saddle in an area of the apparatus in which, particularly when welding shortlinked chains, there is very little space for the necessary tools, i.e., the saddle, clinchers and electrodes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to effect the righting process, whereby the link to be welded is placed in an upright position, by providing apparatus having righting means disposed outside of the saddle area.